Advancements in mobile device technology have provided mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and portable digital assistants (PDAs), that have increased functionality and allow users to enter and access information in a variety of ways. For example, touch screen displays configured to receive user input through direct interaction with the user's finger or an implement held by the user, such as a stylus, have become a popular feature of mobile devices.
Through interaction with a touch screen display or other touch surface, a user can apply various touch gestures to the touch surface to select and manipulate content in an intuitive fashion. Based on the type of user input (e.g., the particular touch gesture that is applied), where it is applied, and/or how it is applied, the user device can determine which operation to execute.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for receiving user input so as to maximize the ease of use and functionality of the user interface of user's device.